


Birthday Sex (and other stuff)

by jinyoungnotjunior



Category: GOT7, JJProject - Fandom, jjp - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., GOT7 - Freeform, Jinyoung is a cute bottom, M/M, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB, jjp, sorry - Freeform, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungnotjunior/pseuds/jinyoungnotjunior
Summary: It's Jinyoung's birthday and he deserves all the love and happiness Jaebum can give him.





	1. Birthday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to birthday sex by jeremih to get in the mood~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to birthday sex by jeremih to get in the mood~

Jinyoung’s birthday begins with him lying on his stomach, legs spread around Jaebum’s biceps while he’s eating him out like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. Jaebum has his arms wrapped around his thighs, keeping his hips raised just enough that the tip of his cock is grinding against the soft sheets beneath him.

Large hands that are being used to hold Jinyoung’s ass to Jaebum’s face move up to his waist instead when Jaebum pulls back a bit. Jinyoung whimpers at the sudden loss but Jaebum just grins as he laps and bites at Jinyoung’s cheeks. Jinyoung’s skin was already flushed a pretty pink before but it’s riddled with purple and magenta, bite marks and scratches.

Jinyoung lets out a low, pleasured moan of _“Jaebum Hyung”_ that goes straight to Jaebum’s dick. He growls and drags his nails from the middle of Jinyoung’s lower back, down to his hips and then he’s flipping him over. Jinyoung had been expecting a lust filled look from Jaebum but it still makes him choke a bit when their eyes meet. Jinyoung’s thighs are now draped over Jaebum’s shoulders, heels meeting his lower back, and Jaebum smirks when he slowly drags his lips over Jinyoung’s inner thighs. Silently admiring the fresh bruises before he’s looking up at Jinyoung and licking up the underside of his cock. He can taste Jinyoung’s precum and it only makes him feel more wild, lips moving up to the head and sucking tightly.

Jinyoung can only whine when Jaebum is like this (“this” meaning ready to devour Jinyoung whole). Jaebum is lapping at the head still when he sucks it back into his mouth and hums, only to move away seconds later and tongue at Jinyoung’s slit to get to the precum. By the time Jaebum is done playing with him, Jinyoung is a whiny, blubbering mess. Both hands fisted in Jaebum’s hair, hips trying to rise up into the heat but failing because Jaebum’s hands are interlocked above his hips, holding them down.

_Jinyoung looks so cute right now._ Jaebum thinks deliriously to himself before he’s swallowing Jinyoung down all the way to the back of his throat. He releases his fingers on Jinyoung too, letting him thrust up into his mouth. It doesn’t last long, seeing that Jaebum had been teasing Jinyoung for almost an hour before this point.

Jinyoung cums hot and wet into Jaebum’s throat, hands keeping his mouth flushed with Jinyoung’s pelvis. Jinyoung is trembling, whining, moaning and Jaebum can only watch from between his legs. Cum and spit dribbling down his chin when Jinyoung pulls out. He gets a soft smile before being pushed back so that Jinyoung can sit up. Jaebum is pulled up into a kneeling position and kissed hard on the mouth. Jinyoung sucks his tongue into his mouth and whimpers at his own taste. Jaebum holds Jinyoung’s face in both hands and pulls away to look down at him.

“Happy Birthday my little prince” Jinyoung turns his head and kisses at Jaebum’s left hand, before leaning forward and kissing at Jaebum’s hipbone. Jaebum moans out, letting his fingers thread themselves into the hair at the bottom of Jinyoung’s head.

“Baby it’s your birthday, today is about you. You don’t need to worry about me.” He says softly and Jinyoung just hums against the now wet red patch on Jaebum’s right hip.

“Today’s about me so I get to do what I want right? _Well right now I wanna suck you off, wanna taste you, please Jaebummie Hyung?”_ He whines the last part, looking up through long eyelashes, pouty lips bumping against Jaebum’s hardness. Who is Jaebum to deny the birthday boy of anything? He pushes some of Jinyoung’s hair back from his forehead and smiles.

_“Okay baby. Whatever you want”_ and Jinyoung smiles in satisfaction. He cutely kisses the tip of Jaebum’s dick once before repeating the action and then pressing his lips forward to curl around Jaebum’s dick. Jaebum doesn’t really know why but Jinyoung loves playing with just the tip of his cock, popping on and off the head with wet smacking noises. He would have more to say about it if it didn’t look like something out of one of his dirtiest wet dreams. The way Jinyoung’s lip get swollen and red, slick with spit and precum, sliding on and off the tip. And Jinyoung looks so fucking cute when he’s lapping at the head, giving it cute kitten licks and looking up at Jaebum with heavy want and adoration. It makes Jaebum feel like he’s on fire and yet he would happily let the flames consume him.

Regardles, the end of Jaebum’s patience comes when Jinyoung is sucking tonguing at the slit and starts to mewl needily, hands clawing at Jaebum’s thighs, eye’s looking at him expectantly. He hold Jinyoung’s face in his hands and slides his cock in deeper and deeper until he hits the back of Jinyoung’s throat. Its sensory overload like this, feeling the outline of his cock against Jinyoung’s cheeks, the warmth wetness of his mouth, looking down into big brown eyes as they begin to water, hearing Jinyoung whimper cutely. It’s all too much and Jaebum pulls out completely, eye’s catching on the thick string of spit connecting his cock to Jinyoung’s lips.

Jaebum produces a rough _“Fuck Jinyoungie”_ from the back of his throat. He’s still holding onto Jinyoung’s cheeks when he thrusts forward again, fingers moving to grip the back of Jinyoung’s hair and then he’s pulling while he fucks into Jinyoung’s mouth. It wet and deep, and Jaebum can’t believe he gets to have Jinyoung like this. Meanwhile Jinyoung’s mind and body is occupied by one thing and one thing only, and that is Im Jaebum. How his hair is sticking to his forehead from sweat and how that sweat rolls down his neck and how the smell of it makes Jinyoung feel lightheaded. He can’t even look away from the blissed out expression on Jaebum’s face, just feeling his thrusts getting sloppier and how his hands are gripping harder in his hair. Jaebum pulls Jinyoung’s face roughly, lips sticking to the base of his cock as he comes down Jinyoung’s throat. He keeps grinding slightly till the heat is too much and he has to pull his soft pink cock out of Jinyoung’s mouth. Jinyoung is still panting when Jaebum lets go of his hair and strokes the tears away from his face. Jinyoung reaches up and grabs both of Jaebum’s wrists where they rest near his jaw, before intertwining their fingers and pulling Jaebum on top of himself. Jaebum lifts their conjoined hands above Jinyoung’s head and kisses his puffy lips softly, over and over until he hears Jinyoung mumbling something to him between kisses. Jaebum untangles their hands so that he can shift his weight to his palms and listen to what Jinyoung is saying.

_“Love you hyung… My Jaebummie hyung…”_ and it feels like someone is knocking the air out of him. He feels warmth bursting in his chest when Jinyoung opens his eyes and wraps his arms around his neck, whispering against his lips _“I love you Jaebum.”_  

Jaebum feels like he might die but he thinks that would be okay as long as it’s in Jinyoung’s arms like this.


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a cute lil thing. They're obviously very in love and I'm jealous :')

Jaebum trails kisses away from Jinyoung’s mouth, down the side of his face and neck, pulling away as he goes. He kissed down Jinyoung’s left arm and gets up entirely, pulling him along. They make their way to the bathroom where Jaebum holds the slightly smaller boy against himself with his left hand, starting a bath with the other. They stand by the tub in comfortable silence. Jinyoung sighs contently and leans his weight onto Jaebum, arms wrapping tightly around his waist.

A few moments pass this way until Jaebum is going to the cabinet under the sink and pulling out his first gift for Jinyoung. It’s a basket of sorts, with a new black silk pajama set, a very nice black silk robe, and an array of black and gold bath products. Among these is a peach bath bomb with rose gold sparkles that Jaebum picked especially for this moment.

Jinyoung mumbles a very shy and cute “Thank you hyung”, soft eye wrinkles directly pointed at the older man. Jaebum lets Jinyoung look through the basket while he opens the bath bomb. He directs the smaller man into the tub and watch the sparkly bubbles steal his focus. Jinyoung visibly relaxes and tilts his head back, eyes closed, smile sleepy. Jaebum feels his breath catch but he’s quick to get up and hide it in a forehead kiss.

“I’ll be right back baby” he whispers before running into the walk-in shower to have a quick clean up before slipping into black silk pajama pants and a plain black shirt. If you ask him, he’ll definitely deny that this is a couple outfit, “I’m wearing pants! Jinyoungie has shorts and a shirt!”. He hopes Jinyoung still likes it though. It’s just couple-y enough that it looks cute but it isn’t overwhelming.

Pushing away any anxiety about Jinyoung hating it, he settles back on the edge of the tub, taking in how beautiful Jinyoung is. Thick eyebrows relaxed, shoulders pushed back, and a slight rosiness from the warm water. Just then Jinyoung blinks his eyes open, giggling when he see’s a faint blush on Jaebum’s cheeks for getting caught staring.

“Hyungggg. Why didn’t you get in with me?”

“Because baby, today is about pampering _you_. Everything I have planned is for you to enjoy and for me to watch you enjoy.”

At this Jinyoung just giggles happily and leans back once again. Humming the tune to some old love song, unaware of the adoring look on Jaebum’s face.

A little over half an hour goes by like this. Both men enjoying the sweet aroma of peach blossom. When Jinyoung decides to get out, Jaebum is ready with a towel, drying him off gently. The smaller man slips into his new ensemble and Jaebum has a hard time resisting the urge to take him right then and there. (Soft skin and soft shorts are his weakness). He composes himself long enough to drain the tub and make sure the bathroom is clean before leading his boyfriend to the kitchen.

“Why is the dorm completely empty? There’s not any noise coming from anywhere??” It’s then that he notices the dining table. It’s covered with a variety of different foods; fruits, bread, meat, wine, chips, chocolate, ramen, everything. There are two large wine glasses and two white plates set out across from one another. Jaebum pulls out one of the seats for Jinyoung and then goes across the table to take a seat himself.

Jinyoung hasn’t spoken yet, just eyeing everything on the table while running one long finger by the edge of the table. He takes a seat and just stares at Jaebum, who’s anxiety is coming back from the lack of response from the man opposite him.

But then Jinyoung is sending him his most dazzling smile along with full eye wrinkles, sparkly eyes, and shiny white teeth. He grabs a fork and some fruit, and starts eating them up with Nutella. It’s quite a sight to watch the way his pouty mouth curves around the fruit, the way juice drips down his chin. He’s blissfully unaware of the picture he makes sucking chocolate off his fingers. Jaebum coughs slightly and crosses his legs, forcing himself to return to his not-so-sexy egg.

When they’re finished, Jaebum is hastily washing dishes with a squishy Jinyoung hugging him from behind. He hasn’t said a word but he’s latched on tightly, cheek pressed against Jaebum’s right shoulder blade. Jaebum dries his hands and turns around, pushing some hair from his boyfriends forehead.

“Jinyoungie”

Jinyoung just presses himself against the older man, looking up at him through his eyelashes. He leans up and kisses Jaebum softly. Over and over until Jaebum is threading his fingers into his hair and tugging, straight teeth pulling on Jinyoung's fat bottom lip. The smaller man whimpers and his hands fist the sides of Jaebum's shirt. Jaebum licks into his mouth and sucks on his tongue, before pulling back to catch his breath. Jinyoungs eyes are closed, lips swollen, panting and Jaebum uses his grip to keep tilting his head back so he can suck a spot onto the base of his throat.

"Come on Jinyoungie. Let's not get too distracted" Jaebum says softly, loosening his grip and looking down fondly. He has to stifle a laugh when he sees the way his boyfriend is pouting at him childishly. He grabs him and kisses him hard on the mouth once before walking away.

 

 


End file.
